


Distractions

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With some of the office missing due to personal vacations, you’d been requested to fill in on filming an AHWU with the remaining guys. You’d happily accepted the offer; you thought it’d be a real good laugh. You’ve seen the guys film AHWU videos before, and there was never a dull moment with them around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> so this was inspired by this gif;   
> http://33.media.tumblr.com/7797bffc8bcad058c6d333d936d92896/tumblr_mkrks0buUz1s21f2lo5_250.gif  
> i really enjoyed writing this!

“Hey guys! It’s (Y/N) and I’ll be filling in for AHWU this week!” You introduced yourself to the audience, hopping on the spot and beaming at the camera in excitement before going on to announce the weekly updates, trying your best to conceal the laughs bubbling on your lips that were caused by the guys causing commotion in the background.

You heard the door squeak open from behind you, and you instinctively spun yourself around to see who it was. The door wasn’t fully open, but could just about make the figure out through the crack – it was Joel. You inwardly cursed yourself as you felt your heart rate begin to increase. There was no denying that you’d always had a bit of a soft spot for Joel since you’d started working here. You’d always flash him a smile whenever you passed him in the corridor, and he would do the same to you. You hung out occasionally in the office, but you hung out mainly outside of the office with a few other co-workers when you weren’t busy with work. Long story short; you both got along great.

A smile began to creep its way onto your lips as you saw him entering the room and closing the door behind him, taking a seat near you. You continued to speak to the camera, fighting to cancel out the thoughts you were beginning to have about the older man in your presence, although, he wasn’t making it easy.

“Oh yeah! The achievement of the week is-“ You were cut short but a bump to the back of your head, pursing your lips together and sighing deeply before turning around. “Joel!” You fought the laugh that was threatening to escape your lips as you glared playfully at the older man, him smirking and shrugging at you.

You were almost finished up with the video, with only a few more distractions, when Joel lifted himself out of his seat and crept his way up behind you, totally invading your personal space. At first, you tried your best to ignore it, but as he slowly moved to your side and began to creep his way so that he was right in front of you, he was impossible to ignore, and you found yourself staring directly into his eyes, your blush near enough impossible to hide and your heart throbbing like a steam train. His face was in close proximity of yours now, so close that if you simply tilted your head forward it would probably result in a kiss. You kept your eyes locked on his as he moved to your side once more, increasing the distance between you.

At this point, you had forgotten all about wrapping up the video, “(Y/N), look at the camera.” Joel whispered in your ear, gesturing towards the camera before straying away to find his seat again. You swivelled around to face the camera, flushed and blinking harshly, earning a few giggles from the guys around you who had obviously taken note of your reaction.

“Anyway, I think that just about wraps up this week’s AHWU!” You let out a slight giggle and smiled for the camera, your stomach still doing flips, while Joel was looking smug with himself from across the room. He’d planned this all out. ‘Goddamn you Joel. Goddamn you.’ You thought, smirking and shaking your head before leaving the office.


End file.
